Winter Wrap Up
by Dede42
Summary: It'd been a long winter and the ponies of Ponyville are getting ready to make the necessary preparations to welcome in Spring. Twilight wants to help, but she is unsure of how to do it without using magic, and the ponies only have one day to get everything ready before Spring. Can the ponies get everything ready, or will Spring ever come back to Ponyville?
1. Chapter 1: HOW CAN TWILIGHT HELP?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Winter Wrap Up

A/N: (Dede42 and Sir Hiss are hiding in some bushes outside the writers studio, and when they hear Pinkie Pie's screams, they wait until she runs pass and they jump out, tackling Timon.)

Timon: Hey! What're you doing?!

Dede42: (waits until Sir Hiss wraps the angry meerkat in his tail) Stopping you from hurting Pinkie Pie.

Timon: She stole my line!

Dede42: Your what?

Timon: My line! My line!

Dede42: Timon, you know that you're not allowed to drink wine.

Timon: Wait what?

(Dede42 giggles as she has Sir Hiss take Timon away so she can talk to him in a little bit.)

Dede42: You can come out of hiding, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: (she pokes her head out of a nearby bush) Is he gone?

Dede42: Yeah, and I'm going to talk to him after I post this chapter. Are you ok, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Um, yeah. Why did Timon act like that? I thought he would appreciate having someone other then him dress in drag and do the hula.

Dede42: Timon is overreacting, and I'll talk to him. Why don't you go eat some ice cream, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Ok! (She bounces away.)

Dede42: (turns to the camera) Well, I'm going to post this and talk to Timon. Oh, and if I don't respond to review right away, it's because I have a shift at the movie theater tonight and I won't get around to checking my email until sometime tomorrow. Later! (She walks off to talk to Timon.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: HOW CAN TWILIGHT HELP?**

It was the middle of the night in Ponyville and in the library, Spike, who was snoring, and Twilight Sparkle were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Well… the baby dragon was sleeping soundly while the purple unicorn suddenly woke up with a happy gasp.

"Spike, wake up," she said, jumping out of bed and she poked him with her hoof several times before running off. "Wake up, wake up, it's Winter Wrap Up day!"

Blinking blearily, Spike sat up with a confused expression. "Huh? Mommy?" he mumbled.

Twilight Sparkle ran back and poked him with her hoof again. "Winter Wrap Up!"

"You're not mommy," Spike muttered and curled back up under his blanket.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and went downstairs, turning on the lights in the whole library. "Spike, the first day of spring is tomorrow," she reminded him as she hopped into her yellow boots, "so everypony in Ponyville needs to clean up winter. Now help me get ready."

"Clean up winter?" Spike repeated groggily, sitting up with a grumpy expression. "Who cleans up winter? Don't they just use magic to change the seasons like they do in Canterlot?"

"No Spike, Ponyville was started by Earth ponies," the purple unicorn explained, tugging on her blue saddle, "so for hundreds of years they've never used magic to clean up winter. It's traditional." And she sighed when her saddle slid off her back.

Spike scoffed and went back to sleep. "It's ridiculous. No magic… Fuh."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight Sparkle got her saddle onto her back, wrapped her pink scarf around her neck, and then she checked the list on the wall. "Okay, let's see: scarf, check; saddle, check; boots, check; Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check," she said, checking off each item. "It's a good thing I'm so organized, _I'm ready_. Bright and early." She went outside and paused when she saw that it was still dark with stars in the sky. "Oh… maybe a little too early."

Chuckling sheepishly, she went back inside, wrote up a new list to replace the old one, took off her winter gear, and she went back to bed to get a bit more sleep.

* * *

Five hours later that same morning, the sun was rising and Twilight Sparkle was heading to the staging area with a sleepy and grumpy baby dragon riding on her back, and as they got closer, they could see that most of the ponies of Ponyville were already gathered and wearing different colored vests. She could see her friends and her twin sister chatting near Town Hall, and they all wore vests.

"Those must be the team vests Rarity designed," she remarked, spotting the blue, green, and tan vests. "Blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and tan for the animal team. I wonder which team vest I'll be wearing."

"I'll take a blue vest, same color as my blankie," Spike grumbled, cracking an eye open to see the vests, "which I think I hear calling my name. "Spike! Spike! Come to bed!" Ugh, it's too early."

Once the ponies were gathered, Mayor Mare was ready to begin. "Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early," she told them. "We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring." And the ponies cheered. "Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!" And the ponies cheered again.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Twilight Sparkle squealed.

"All right everypony, find your team leader," Mayor Mare ordered, nodding to Applejack and Sunrise Blossom, who were wearing green vests, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and Rarity and Fluttershy, who were wearing tan vests, "and let's get galloping!"

Twilight Sparkle looked around as the ponies split up and she was confused since she was the only pony without a vest to wear or a team to join. "Oh gosh, where should I go?" she wondered. "I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does everypony do?"

At that moment, her sister and her friends began to sing:

"Three months of winter coolness," Rainbow Dash sang. "And awesome holidays."

"We've kept our hoovsies warm at home," Pinkie Pie sang. "Time off from work to play."

"But the food we've stored is runnin' out," sang Applejack and Sunrise Blossom joined in. "And we can't grow in this cold."

"And even though I love my boots," Rarity sang. "This fashion's getting old."

Recognizing the song like the one sang back in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle joined in on the singing. "The time has come to welcome spring," she sang, looking around at what she could do. "And all things warm and green. But it's also time to say goodbye. It's winter we must clean. How can I help? I'm new, you see. What does everypony do? How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue!"

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" the ponies sang as they either took to the air, headed for the countryside, or remained in town to get rid of the snow. "Let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"

"'Cause tomorrow spring-" Applejack began, only to be almost knocked over by a certain blue pegasus as she flew past. "Rainbow!"

"–is here!" Rainbow Dash finished with a cheeky grin.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" the ponies sang together.

Rainbow Dash flew with the other pegasus high in the sky as she sang, some heading off to bring back the birds from the south or remove the clouds from the sky. "Bringing home the southern birds. A Pegasus' job begins. And clearing all the gloomy skies. To let the sunshine in. We move the clouds And we melt the white snow. When the sun comes up. Its warmth and beauty will glow!"

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Rarity was leading a group of ponies pulling carts filled with supplies toward her shop. "Little critters hibernate," she sang. "Under the snow and ice."

"We wake up all their sleepy heads," Fluttershy sang as she and a group of ponies politely rang bells to wake up various kinds of smaller animals that included rabbits. "So quietly and nice."

"We help them gather up their food," said Rarity as a number of ponies presented baskets full of fresh fruit and vegetables to the newly awaken animals while their burrows were being cleaned and fixed up. "Fix their homes below."

Fluttershy smiled as a number of birds arrived and settled on the branches on one of the trees that'd been freed of snow. "We welcome back the southern birds," she sand and was joined by Rarity. "So their families can grow!" And then they were accidentally buried under a mound of snow that'd been shaken out of a nearby tree, and when they unburied themselves, they glared up at Rainbow Dash, who smiled sheepishly.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Winter, winter) Let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Winter, winter) 'Cause tomorrow spring is here. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Winter, winter)

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Applejack and Sunrise Blossom were watching as ponies hooked up to plows went to work on the fields, preparing them to plan the seeds waiting in the nearby wagons. "No easy task to clear the ground. Plant our tiny seeds. With proper care and sunshine. Everyone it feeds. Apples, carrots, celery stalks. Colorful flowers too. We must work so very hard." And they were joined by Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest. "It's just so much to do!"

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"

Pinkie Pie, who'd pulled on skates and was working on cutting up the ice in the ponds joined in. "'Cause tomorrow spring is here. 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Twilight Sparkle trotted up onto a small hilltop with Spike, who was more awake, and they looked around at the activities taking place. "Now that I know what they all do," she sang, feeling more uncertain then ever. "I have to find my place. And help with all of my heart. Tough task ahead I face. How will I do without my magic. Help the Earth pony way. I wanna belong so I must. Do my best today, Do my best today!"

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" sang the ponies around her. "Let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here," said Twilight Sparkle. "'Cause tomorrow spring is here. 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" She then sighed as the song ended and went in search somepony to help. "Everypony belongs to a team," she remarked. "Even Sunrise Blossom has a team. "What should _I_ do? Where should _I_ go?"

* * *

Returning to the square, Twilight Sparkle spotted Rainbow Dash, who was talking with a team of pegasus. "All right team, you're clear for takeoff," she said and watched as they flew up into the sky and south to retrieve the birds.

Twilight Sparkle ran up to her friend. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, hey Twilight, what's up?" the blue pegasus asked as a greeting.

"What are _you_ doing?" the purple unicorn asked eagerly.

"Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter," Rainbow Dash answered as she prepared to fly back into the sky to check on the other teams.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, knowing it was important to make sure the birds returned safely to have new families. "Oh, can I help?" she asked hopefully. "How about if I help clear out the clouds?"

"Um…" said Rainbow Dash uncertainly.

Twilight Sparkle flushed, realizing that she couldn't help with the clouds. "Right. No wings."

"Sorry, Twilight," said the blue pegasus regretfully, and then she flew up into the sky.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, frustrated. "Great, now what do we do?" She blinked when she heard a crunching sound and she turned to see that the baby dragon had curled up in a nearby bush.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be nappin'," Spike stated and went to sleep rather quickly.

"Come on Spike, this is serious business," Twilight Sparkle protested, poking him with her hoof, but he wouldn't wake up this time around, and she groaned. "Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part. Somehow."

* * *

After finally waking up the baby dragon, Twilight Sparkle and Spike went over to the boutique, where Rarity was putting the finishing touches on a bird nest, tying on a pink bow on the front.

"Rarity, please tell me there's something," said the purple pony hopefully, " _anything_ I can help you with."

"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Rarity offered, needing as much help as she could get since her team was still getting the rest of the nest-making supplies.

"Birds' nests?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, confused.

"Why yes," Rarity explained. "When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs."

Twilight Sparkle admired the nest sitting on the table. "Wow, Rarity, that one's really beautiful."

"Oh why, thank you most sincerely," Rarity said graciously. "Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?"

" _Would I_? Yes! Where do I begin?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly, thrilled to have found a way to help with the winter wrap up.

"Okay," said Rarity, magically handing her friend a basket full of supplies and watched as the purple unicorn quickly and effectively sorted out the supplies. "Now… uh, take some of that straw and hay over there, and a little bit of branch. Now, weave them through there, _yes_." She watched and tried to give instructions as her friend went to work on making a nest. "Uh, take some ribbon, _yes_ , oh uh, n… not there, oooh, yes, uh, tuck it in over there, uh but be careful not to… I don't know I guess that would do… oh dear."

Twilight Sparkle quickly finished and frowned when she saw that her – um – nest looked _nothing_ like the nest that her friend had made. " _There_! It looks just like… yours. Oh my," she said sheepishly.

Spike shook his head sadly. "That nest needs to be condemned."

Rarity laughed nervously. "Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a…"

"An outhouse?" the baby dragon suggested.

" _Spike,_ " Rarity scolded and slid the nest over so that she could fix it up. "It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this…" she was soon mumbling and focused entirely on the ruined nest.

Twilight Sparkle hung her head, disappointed. "Hw…"

"I think we lost her," Spike whispered and they walked away to find some other team to assist…hopefully.

Rarity didn't even noticed, so focus on her work. "Ah, and we need to weave the string…"

* * *

A/N: Well, nest making is a bust. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: WRAP UP MISHAPS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Winter Wrap Up

A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter and I'll post again on Monday since I have a morning shift at the theater tomorrow morning. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: WRAP UP MISHAPS!**

Heading out of town, Twilight Sparkle and Spike went to the nearest frozen lake, where they were greeted by the ever-cheerful Pinkie Pie, who was skating on the icy surface, cutting lines that crisscrossed across the surface.

"Hellooooooo, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie called out as she spun in a circle and squealed. "Wheeeeeeee!"

Perking up, Twilight Sparkle ran down the path to the edge of the lake, impressed by the display. "Wow, Pinkie Pie, you're quite the skater," she complimented as her friend skated up to her. "Probably the best skater I've ever seen."

"Thanks Twilight, I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie," Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully. "Just comes natural. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lakes with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as _pie_."

"How clever," Twilight Sparkle commented. "When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines. Well, you sure have a lot of work ahead of you, there's quite a few lakes in Ponyville."

Pinkie Pie nodded, having finished the pond earlier, but the lakes would take longer. "Ha, tell me about it. Hey, Twilight, wanna help me out?" she offered.

Twilight Sparkle beamed. " _Would I_?"

"Come on, put on those skates over there," said Pinkie Pie, nodding and pointing to a set of white skates that were identical to the ones she was wearing on her hooves. "I bet you'll be a natural too."

"Okay." Twilight Sparkle went to the skates and, with help from Spike, laced them up, and when she stepped onto the ice, her legs started shaking since she'd never skated before in her life.

"Yaaaaay!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she zipped past.

Twilight Sparkle, however, was starting to have second thoughts about the ice skating project. "Uh… maybe on second thought."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked, stepping onto the ice and shoved her from behind. "You said you wanted to be helpful."

"Yippie!" went the pink pony.

Spike shoved her again, _hard_. "Now get out there."

Twilight Sparkle shot forward and discovered that skating wasn't as easy as her friend made it look, and she was skidding across the ice, unable to control where she was going. "Oh no, whoa, wow…!"

"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, alarmed and the screaming purple unicorn crashed into her, sending them both flying across the ice and toward the shoreline, where the baby dragon was watching. "Oh boy…" she moaned and then screamed as they collided with Spike and crashed into a nearby tree, being buried by the snow so that they looked like a strange-looking snowman.

Spike, who ended up on top, shook himself free of the snow and hopped down onto the ground, spitting out some twigs. "Pwuh." He then snickered as the two ponies worked on untangling themselves. "Ha ha, you are a natural, Twilight. A natural _disaster_."

"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around," said Pinkie Pie once they were freed of each other. "I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours."

Twilight Sparkle gave her a skeptical look. " _Really_?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No," she admitted while the baby dragon. "But did I make you feel better?"

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess."

"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground," Pinkie Pie suggested. "I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters."

"Well… I'm pretty good with little animals," said Twilight Sparkle, figuring it would be safer then ice skating. "Yeah, I'll go help _her_." Unfortunately she started skating the wrong way.

"Uh… it's, ah, that a-way," Pinkie Pie called out, and her friend went screaming the other way while Spike, who was still chuckling hurried after the purple unicorn as she crashed into a snowbank.

* * *

After getting the skates off, Twilight Sparkle and Spike soon found Fluttershy, who was ringing a bell and had her head inside one of the many burrows. _`"Wake up, little sleepy heads,"`_ she said, her voice muffled. _`"Hope you had some wonderful dreams and restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming."`_ She then backed out and smiled as a pair of hedgehogs came out, yawned and stretched, and then went off to join the other animals for food.

Twilight Sparkle watched them go and smiled. "Awww, how cute."

"Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again," Fluttershy said happily.

"Uh, what's "hibernation"?" Spike asked, having never heard of it before.

"It's like a long sleep," Fluttershy replied, going to another burrow and shook the bell.

" _Long sleep_?" the baby dragon repeated.

Fluttershy nodded. " _Yes_." She rang the bell inside the burrow. "Wake up, little porcupines. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food."

"I definitely like the idea of hibernation," Spike remarked, "uh, except for the "eat less food" part."

A pare of Porcupines came out, yawned, and when they hugged each other, they yelped because of the quills poking them both.

"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens?" Fluttershy asked sadly, looking at the burrows and dens that she needed to work on. "I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes."

"Well, I'll help, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle offered.

"You _will_? Oh, that would be wonderful," said the yellow pegasus gratefully, giving the purple unicorn a bell before going to the next den to wake up the animals.

Twilight Sparkle went to the nearest burrow. "Okay, let's start there." She then rang the bell inside the opening. "Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming," she called out, ringing the bell again, and backed out to give the animals more room. "I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken," she wondered and yelped when three snakes came out, hissing. "Waaa! Snakes! Snakes!" Screaming she bolted into another den, only to be chased out by bats, and she collided with a tree. "Ugh!" she grunted and then she screamed when a beehive landed on her head, and she was chased into another den by the bees. "Ugh!" she groaned when she was overwhelmed by a horrible smell produced by the skunks she'd woken up, which had sprayed her in response.

Fluttershy and Spike reached the burrow just as the three skunks came out of the smelly den. "Good morning, friends." And she sighed when Twilight Sparkle groaned from inside the burrow.

* * *

Some time later, Twilight Sparkle was back at the library, where she was bathing in a tub full of tomato juice to rid herself of the skunk smell and Spike was busy scrubbing her head with a long brush. She sighed, frustrated with her inability to help with the wrap up so far. "All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks," she complained.

Spike, who was wearing a pen on his nose to protect it from the smell, spoke nasally. "Right, because there's no magic," he pointed out, setting aside the brush to open up another can of tomato juice."Why don't you just use magic, Twilight, and get it done the right way?"

"No, Spike, I have to do it the traditional way," Twilight Sparkle insisted. "Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter. Besides, Sunrise has lived here for four years and she has never used magic to help with Winter Wrap up."

"Well, they never had you here before, either," the baby dragon pointed out. "Think how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic."

"No, no, _no_!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, determined to keep her promise of not using magic and following her twin sister's example. "I'm gonna find some other way that I can help out if it kills me." She then grunted when Spike poured more tomato juice on her head. _'Although the smell might kill me first.'_

* * *

After _a lot_ of soaking and scrubbing in the tomato juice bath, Twilight Sparkle was soon back to her normal skunk-free self, and she went to Sweet Apple Acres with Spike to see if she could help with the planting of the new seeds. When she got there, she saw there were a number of ponies busy plowing the fields and were being overseen by both Applejack and Sunrise Blossom.

"Keep pushin', Caramel," Applejack called out to the ponies, who were using plows to shove the snow off the fields. "That's it, Bumpkin. I know it's hard work, but you guys are doin' great. Yee-haw!"

"I just checked on the south fields and they already halfway done," Sunrise Blossom reported and watched the progress of the main fields. "I think it's going to go much better this time around."

Twilight Sparkle and Spike came up to them. "Hey, Applejack, Sunrise," she said. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, just _dandy,_ " Applejack replied. "A little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear, ya hear? We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all these heap a' snow hightailed outta here."

"And that should be soon since each field is halfway free of snow by now," Sunrise Blossom added.

"Well, I'd like to help," the purple unicorn offered.

Applejack and Sunrise Blossom exchanged uncertain look since the plows weren't that easy to move, something that the orange unicorn had learned the hard way four years ago. "Well, I… I dunno Twilight."

"Yeah, those plows are pretty heavy."

"Just give me a _chance,_ " Twilight Sparkle begged.

Applejack still wasn't sure. "Well, I never turn down a hard worker, but…"

Determined to prove that she could do it, Twilight Sparkle went to a nearby plow and she struggled to push it forward, barely able to move it an inch. "Ugh… Ugh…" After about a minute she stopped to catch her breath and thought about what Spike had said earlier. _'Spike thinks that this could be done more quickly if I use my magic.'_ She glanced over where Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were watching.

' _I_ could _use a come-to-life spell,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought and concentrated on the spell, her horn glowing pink. "Hwww… Here goes…" The plow started to move on its on and she quickly followed, making it look like she was plowing away the snow, surprising the hardworking ponies she passed.

* * *

Applejack watched her friend's progress, which was going oddly well, and this had her suspicious. "Hmm. She's awful strong for such a little pony."

"Yeah, giving this is Twilight's first time using one of the plows," Sunrise Blossom agreed as her sister went past them with her plow.

Spike noticed that the purple unicorn's horn was glowing and that she was using her magic. "That's my girl, following my advice," he said proudly.

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack questioned him.

"Spike, what kind of advice did you give my sister?" Sunrise Blossom demanded. _'Please don't let her be using magic,_ please _don't be let her be using magic.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was proud of herself for using her magic, but that all changed when the plow began moving past, pushing her from behind, and she started losing control. "Uh-oh," she gasped. "Slow down. _Slow down_!" she screamed as the plow moved even faster, zooming all over the place while creating a large ball of snow that was growing bigger, and she soon ran over her twin, her friend, and the baby dragon.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Spike, Applejack, and Sunrise Blossom all screamed as they went rolling over the fields, still being pushed by the out-of-control plow and the freaking out purple unicorn.

"What's going on?" Applejack demanded as they went rolling across the field, forcing the plowing ponies to scatter. "Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?" And they only stopped when they crashed into a small cliffside, and this triggered and avalanche of snow that buried them, and then it covered most of the freshly cleared fields.

Applejack poked her head out of the snow and glowered at the purple unicorn when she, the orange unicorn, and the baby dragon poked their head out of the snow, too. "Nuts, Twilight, _you used magic,_ " she scolded.

"The _nerve_. Can you believe her?" said Spike and flinched when the three ponies shot him scalding looks.

"Twilight, I haven't used magic when helping with Winter Wrap Up," Sunrise Blossom pointed out, but not as angrily.

"That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight," Applejack snapped, "and especially not on _MY FARM!_ "

Twilight Sparkle felt horrible and tears began brimming in her eyes. "Well, see, I just wanted to…" She dug herself out of the snow and fled, crying.

Sunrise Blossom dug herself out and stared after her fleeing sister. "Oh dear." Frowning, she turned to face Spike, who was feeling guilty for encouraging the purple unicorn to use magic. "Spike, answer me honestly. _Did_ you tell Twilight to use magic? Even though you know that magic _isn't_ used here in Ponyville?" she demanded.

The baby dragon hung his head in shame. "Yes, yes I did," he confessed. "I thought if Twilight used her magic, it could wrap up everything more quickly, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing, Spike," said Applejack, "but you have to realize that things are done differently here in Ponyville, and now it's gonna take even longer to get all that snow off the fields… _again_."

"Spike, go find Twilight and apologize to her," Sunrise Blossom advised and watched as the baby dragon nodded and left. "Poor, Twilight, she really did want to help."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Poor Twilight just can't catch a break can she? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: WRAP UP SOLUTION

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Winter Wrap Up

A/N: (Dede42 sets Applejack up with some warm apple cider and turns to the camera.)

Dede42: Surprise! I decided to post the last chapter for _Winter Wrap Up_ and here's Sunrise Blossom to explain what the original Author's Note should've said if fan hadn't logged me out.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, every pony! So, here's the deal with what I experienced when it came time for Winter Wrap Up during my first year in Ponyville. I did wonder why magic wasn't used and I did some research in the archives. Turns out that when unicorns first moved to Ponyville and it came time for Winter Wrap Up, they offered to see if their magic could get rid of the snow faster and break up the ice better. So, it was tried and everything went _really_ wrong, so every pony, including the unicorns, all decided it was better not to use magic. When I discover this, I knew that I best not risk messing things up when I was asked by Applejack to help out at Sweet Apple Acres with the plowing of the fields, and believe me when I say those plows are _heavy_. (She looks to Applejack.) What do you think, AJ? Did I do good.

Applejack (nods) Yeah, and it wasn't fair of me to yell at Twilight when she did use magic. At least it worked in the end.

Dede42: Yeah it did, and now on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: WRAP UP SOLUTION**

Spike headed back into town, where there were ponies working on removing the snow and ice from the trees and buildings. He searched until he found her hiding inside a large snow-covered bush in the town square, and he tried to get her to come out. "Come on, Twilight. Come on out."

 _`"I'm a winter mess up,"`_ Twilight Sparkle moaned from inside the bush, which moved slightly as she spoke.

"Well you're good at a lot of things," the baby dragon said, "just not nest-making, ice-skating, animal-waking, snow-clearing."

Twilight Sparkle whined in response. _`"Thanks a lot for making me feel_ so _much better."`_

Spike gave her a thumbs-up, ignoring her sarcastic tone. "That's what I'm here for, sister."

Just then Applejack came up to Rainbow Dash with a request. "Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Got it." And she turned to take off when Fluttershy stopped her.

"Wait," she said quickly. "My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast."

Rainbow Dash nodded again. "Got it."

"I'm tellin' you, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow _now,_ " Applejack ordered.

"No, you simply must wait," Fluttershy insisted.

Rainbow Dash looked between them, wondering who to listen to as they were also joined by sunirse blossom. "Okay."

"Go."

"Stop."

" _Go_."

" _Stop_."

" _GO!_ "

" _STOP!_ "

"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Rainbow Dash shouted in frustration, and they were soon arguing, drawing the attention of the other ponies.

Hearing the arguing, Mayor Mare came over and promptly scolded them. "Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about?" she demanded. "This sort of silliness is why we were _late_ for spring _last year_ , and the year before that, and the year before _that_."

Hearing this, Twilight Sparkle poked her head out of the bush. "Did she say _late_?" she asked and the baby dragon nodded, and they both listened.

"I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than _ever,_ " Mayor Mare complained, gesturing to the limited progress that had been made so far. "I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt. The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made _one._ " And poor Rarity was sobbing, giving up on the ruined nest. "And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees… This isn't good, _not_ at _all_!"

Sunrise Blossom groaned and covered her face with her hoof. "And here we go again."

Applejack nodded. "And it's gonna be all to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds all planted."

"Chillax Applejack, we're bustin' our chops as fast as we can," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"No, not _fast_ ," Fluttershy objected, "we have to wake animals _slowly_."

Big Macintosh came up with Caramel. "Uh, AJ?"

Applejack groaned when she saw their sheepish expressions. "Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?" she guessed.

Big Mac nodded while Caramel hung his head in shame. "Eeyup."

Rainbowshine flew down with a report of her own. "Ditzy Doo accidentally went _north_ to get the _southern_ birds!"

"Oh that featherbrain," Rainbow Dash complained. "Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?" And soon all the ponies were grumbling and complaining.

"Stop this at once," Mayor Mare ordered. "We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be _more organized_."

' _More organized? Of course!'_ Getting an idea of how she could help, Twilight Sparkle hopped out of the bush, wishing that she'd thought of this sooner. "Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard, _STAT!_ " she ordered.

Startled, Spike saluted. "Eh, yes, ma'am." And he hurried away.

Twilight Sparkle went over to the arguing ponies, just as a bird landed on a nearby bus. "Stop, everypony!" she called out, but they couldn't hear her over their arguing. "Stop!" she shouted, but when that didn't work, she used her magic to make the bird chirp loudly, and this time, she got the ponies attention. "Sorry," she apologized to the bird, who gave her a disapproving look, and then she looked at the ponies. "I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it," she pointed out as the baby dragon returned with the requested items, plus a quill. "What you need is _organization_ , and I'm just the pony for the job."

* * *

Thanks to Twilight Sparkle's talent for being organized, she soon had all of the ponies working as real teams with all of the nests being completed in record time, and Rarity was thrilled beyond belief as a result. Showing Pinkie Pie and other ponies on the ice skating team, they were able to skate and sliced the ice into equal sized blocks that would melt more easily.

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight Sparkle and the team reorganized so that as the snow was being plowed away, right behind them were the plows needed for make the rows in the fields, and behind them were the wagons carrying the seeds, including the grass seeds that Sunrise Blossom found hidden in one of the many barrels. Working together, all the snow was cleared off the fields, which were then plowed in perfect rows, and soon all of the seeds were planted. Thrilled, the three ponies did a high-hoof while Spike marked it off along with the nests and the melting ice.

* * *

Over where the animal burrows and dens were located, Twilight Sparkle had Fluttershy and her team use ropes to hang the bells in front of each opening, and once the last bell was in place, the yellow pegasus yanked on the rope, ringing all the bells at once. Soon enough, all of the remaining animals woke up and exited their homes so that they could be cleaned, and when Twilight Sparkle saw snakes slithering her way, she jumped into the tree, making both Spike, who marked the item off on the list, and Fluttershy laugh.

Once the last of the animals were out and the last of the animal homes were cleaned, Fluttershy nodded to a red bird sitting on her shoulder, and the bird chirped loudly while Twilight Sparkle climbed out of the tree once she was certain the last of the snakes were gone.

* * *

High in the clouds, Rainbow Dash was lounging on a cloud when she heard the chirping of the bird, and she lead her teams of pegasus flying through the clouds, clearing them and the last of the snow away, letting the sun beam down onto the ground below. Soon the ice was melting and flowing away through the streams and rivers as the sun began to set. The ponies worked through the night to finish up the planting of the seeds, which even Spike was helping with, and the last of the new flowers.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, the ponies were finishing up on watering the newly planted sends as the pegasus teams returned with the southern birds, even Dizzy Doo returned after getting word that she'd gone the wrong way _again_. The ponies all cheered as the birds took up residence in their brand new nests, and the various insects came out of hiding to enjoy the sunlight and the flowers.

Twilight Sparkle watched all of this from a hillside, where she was joined by Mayor Mare and the rest of the ponies, who were tired but happy that they were successful for once.

"I can't believe it," said Mayor Mare with utter amazement. "Spring is here! _On time_! And we have you to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills we would still be arguing."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed and the ponies all laughed in agreement.

Sunrise Blossom went to her twin's side and hugged her. "I meant to have you help with the organization, Twi, but I forgot to ask."

"It's all right, Sunny," said Twilight Sparkle, happy that she'd found a way to help with the wrap up after all, and she returned the hug. "It was a team effort."

"And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you," Mayor Mare told the purple unicorn as Rarity came over with a newly made vest that had all three colors on it, and placed it on her friend. "We give you the title, "All-Team Organizer"."

Twilight Sparkle grinned widely since it was perfect. "Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Thank you, everypony."

"And hereby I declare that winter is… wrapped up _on time,_ " Mayor Mare announced and the whole town cheered.

Applejack looked over to the nearby lake and chuckled when she saw that Spike was fast asleep on the one remaining piece of ice, which was melting. "Spike's sure gonna be in for a hog-sized surprised when that last piece a' ice melts," she remarked and they all laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, Applejack's prediction came true when the ice fished melting and Spike yelped when he ended up in the lake. Twilight Sparkle helped rescue him from the cold water and they went back to the library, where he was now seated in a rocking chair, wearing a robe by the roaring fire, and he was ready to write a letter, despite the occasional sneeze that unleashed green flames.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight Sparkle said and the baby dragon began writing. " _Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything._ How's that, Spike? _Spike_?" she asked and turned to see that he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, and she chuckled. "Oh, Spike."

She went over to the sleeping baby dragon and gently removed the letter and quill from his claws. _'When he wakes up, I'll have him send the letter to Princess Celestia,'_ she thought, storing it away in her desk, and then she magically put him in his bed so that he could sleep in a more comfortable spot.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! If I'm not too tired from work tomorrow, I might post the next story, and if I am too tired, you can expect the next story on Monday. Bye for now! :D R&R everyone!


End file.
